Encuentros arriesgados
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: La bruja más inteligente de su época se ha metido en problemas graves. Lo que inició como una pequeña duda cientifica concluyó con resultados distintos a los esperados.


**Disclaimer:** ¿esto todavía es necesario? Creo que ya todo el mundo sabe que Rowling es la dueña de todo esto (...y de nuestros corazones)

Dedicado a **Chiwi** porque la quiero mucho y porque fue mi primera beta reader oficial. (Chiwibel, lamento que esto sea un dramione y no un _drapple_... )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Encuentros arriesgados <span>**

_Por Luzme-Radcliffe._

La bruja "más inteligente de su generación" estaba cometiendo actos estúpidos, arriesgados, y para nada sensatos.

Hermione se había enamorado.

Hermione se había enamorado de alguien a quien no quería amar.

Para ella, la razón siempre debía estar por encima de todo sentimiento o emoción, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella: enamorándose de un mortífago, de un enlace directo con su perdición.

Él era fuego y ella no tenía recursos para contenerlo. Draco representaba la destrucción y a la vez la hermosura de las llamas cuando se contemplan con atención. Y ella, se había fascinado por ese danzar atractivo y cautivante. Se había detenido a observar y ahora no podía apartar la mirada.  
>Comenzó con encontrar interesantes sus gestos, continuó con contemplar sus atractivos físicos, luego era inevitable no escucharle con detenimiento, porque para entonces se había abocado a intentar comprenderlo.<p>

Draco, era también una serpiente, y al notar lo que a ella le estaba sucediendo, poco a poco le fue envolviendo. Era además muy curioso, y Hermione era diferente a todas, como una pieza única y rara, que él necesitaba tener para poder evaluar.

Los dos pensaron que estaban suficientemente distantes como para involucrarse en algún meollo sentimental. Eran investigadores, que simplemente buscaban conocer y explorar, pero se encontraron con resultados que jamás pensaron experimentar.

Porque el cuerpo, el deseo, trabaja de manera diferente a la parte del juicio del , en conversaciones que al principio eran rutinarias, llenas de insultos y de todo eso que era común en ellos, comenzaron a activarse mecanismos extraños en su cuerpo.

Cada vez necesitaban estar más cerca, comenzaron a experimentar sensaciones nuevas en todo el cuerpo, como si una corriente extraña les recorriera por completo, hasta que un día sin avisar y al mismo tiempo, no pudieron contenerlo, explotando todo en un beso.

Obviamente no se quedó en eso. Siguió con muchos más furtivos encuentros, con roces en los pasillos, citas cuando nadie pudiese verlos, miradas en clase y en el gran comedor, besos en el bosque prohibido y peleas en rincones vací vez desatada esa parte irracional, sintieron que ya nada podía detenerlos. Pero, de nuevo, la vida se dedicó a hacer que se equivocaran de conclusión.

Se desató la guerra.

Ya no podían ser más los adolescentes que se dejaban llevar por la pasión, las circunstancias le habían empujado a crecer por lo menos diez años más de manera súbita y sin preguntarles.

Hermione tuvo que enfocarse en Harry y en luchar por lo que creía correcto. Y Draco tuvo que irse del otro lado, porque así lo dictaminaba la marca que tenía en el antebrazo derecho.

Por eso se separaron por un tiempo, hasta el día en que las fuerzas del bien y el mal tuvieron que encontrarse de nuevo.

Ahí estaban, frente a frente. A dos pasos de la sala de los menesteres, él mirando a Hermione con desafío, y ella con la varita en posición de duelo, sabiendo que debía detenerlo.  
>En sus manos estaba el destino de Harry, de sus amigos, y del mundomágico entero. Si Draco avanzaba, todo el esfuerzo se vendría al suelo. Las órdenes eran claras: si querían terminar victoriosos la guerra, DracoMalfoy era un eslabón clave, el deber de los miembros de la orden era detenerlo. No estaba en sus manos asesinarlo, pero Hermione sabía que su captura era solo un paso para el último beso.<p>

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, rompiendo en un llanto que ya no podía contener, lanzó la varita al suelo, y dejó que saliera corriendo.

No podía atacar a aquel que más amóen secreto. Era estúpido y era arriesgado, pero fue lo que se sintió correcto antes de sentir el impacto de un Avada que le dio de lleno en todo el pecho, en ése,su último encuentro.

* * *

><p>Corto y escrito de manera rapida. Seguramente por cada review que hagan un nuevo dramione nacerá en algún lado del mundo, son solo hipotesis pero un nunca sabe...<p>

Gracias infinitas por haber leído.


End file.
